Wild Night
by Staff of Asclepius
Summary: A little bit more happened between Jamie and Jenny then Scotty and Coop saw that night in the club. Warning / twincest
1. Chapter 1

**As you can tell from the title this is a twinsesty fic about Jamie and Jenny. Don't judge me, there is way worse shit on this site. I might make this a two chapter, I'm not sure yet. I set it up for another chapter but I feel like it can stand on it's own pretty nicely too. I'm not the best at writing smut and honestly I'd like this a lot better if someone else wrote it, bc they'd probably do a better job then me. But I just couldn't believe there was not a single Jenny Jaime fanfic out there. I mean, the pairing is so obvious, and the situation is practically handed to you. So without further ado, here it is.**

 **Oh yeah, also I do not own any of these characters. (Also just a side note, I'm writing this while listening to the song Scotty doesn't know)**

Jaime threw back another shot of the magical green liquid, that had somehow taken away all of his inhibitions, before rejoining his friends on the dance floor. This really was one of the best nights of his life, other than the night before when that hot camera chick sucked him off. That was pretty awesome. He was dancing on the floor when suddenly before he knew it he was being thrust into from behind by his friend Coop and from the front Scotty. He looked behind him and his sister was grinding on Coop from behind. This had to be wrong in some world he thought, a brother and sister in the same weird grind train thing, or whatever this was. Sure she wasn't grinding on him directly, or him her, but still, they might as well be. He forgot about it after a while and a few more drinks, totally giving into the music.

Later in the night Jenny found herself walking around looking for Coop, who did Christoph think he was, trying to sleep with her, letting her think he had feelings for her when he was a married man. And after she had even ditched Coop, who had finally been showing some interest in her, to be with _him._ Then she saw Coop making out with some girl from across the dance floor. God why are all men such pigs.

"Fine. That's how it's gonna be?" she said defensively at the air. She really was wasted. "You want to make out, with random strangers. I can make out with a stranger too." The next guy she saw she was going to just lunge on, she decided. Any guy would be lucky to have her tongue down their throat. Fuck Coop. Fuck Christoph. Fuck men. She was going to fuck a man, and leave him behind like they had all left her. She started to walk backwards when she bumped into someone. Perfect, they were behind her so she wouldn't even need to see their face. She turned around with her eyes closed and grabbed the strangers face.

At first she had been nervous but as soon as he kissed her back she knew there was no going back, and she didn't want there to be. He was an amazing kisser. His lips were soft and he quickly found his hands on her hips. Soon enough they were groping each other mindlessly, they honestly might as well have been having sex in the middle of the club. She could feel his erection as he pressed his body closer. Then he pushed her against a wall of some sort and there was no longer any distance between the two. She loved how forceful and determined he was and he loved how fierce she was. Neither was holding anything back, and they didn't want them to. He was grabbing her ass in one hand and stroking her breast through the deep V of her shirt with the other. She had taken this time to insert her hand down his pants and was stroking his length with one hand as her other hand pulled his face in more.

Never had Jaime experienced something this passionate before. The Amsterdam chick didn't even compare to this new strangers ecstasy. Their kisses grew sloppy with need and desire, their tongues missed the others mouths half the time so they were only really liking the others face, but they didn't care. He just needed to be touching her at all times, and she needed him as well.

Jaime removed his hand from her breast and placed it to match the other on her ass. Jenny removed her hand from his pants and replaced it above her grabbing onto a bar for support. He used his hands to leverage her body weight, lifting her slightly off the ground. Not totally, truth be told he wasn't strong enough for that. But enough so that she could wrap one of her legs around his waist. Opening the gap of her legs so he could thrust forward. His erection was growing tighter in his jeans as he continued to thrust forward, dry humping the stranger through both of their clothes. She could feel his boner pressing against her, thrust after thrust as he pressed her against the wall. It was a good thing the bar was above for her to hold on to or else she probably would have fallen her legs were so weak.

She didn't know who this man was, but as soon as she found out she was getting his number. Anyone that could make her this wet could not just be a one night stand. She had to see him again, this felt too good to be a one time thing.

He had a type of strength to him, not brute strength, she could tell by feeling his body he was a relatively small man. But a passionate strength. She felt secure in his arms and every movement he made felt purposeful and controlled. He was dominant and knew exactly what he wanted, and she liked it. Jamie was now kissing the girls neck as he thrust against her time and time again. They were fully clothed, but he knew this had to count as sex. A part of him felt bad for passers by who might be having to witness this intense display of public affection. But another part of him, undoubtedly the drunker part, thought it was hot. Let them watch, he though. Let them watch the hottest fully clothed sex they've ever seen, and let them be jealous that they'll never have anything like it. He was sure this was an absolutely unique feeling. No one else could feel the way he was feeling at that moment, because if they did they would surely burst. He didn't even know what was holding him together at the moment. The friction was driving Jenny mad. Her eyes remained closed the entire time, she didn't want to ruin the moment, the feeling, but she was straining. Her head was aimed up toward the ceiling as he worked on her neck, undoubtedly leaving a mark that would be there tomorrow. He was thrusting his fully clothed erection against her time after time hitting and rubbing against her clitoris. She didn't know how much longer she would last. He found her way back to her mouth and after a moment when his tongue had found hers again she couldn't handle it anymore. She simultaneously yelped and moaned in a painful ecstasy into his mouth. The only way to describe the pleasure she felt was that it was so good it hurt. She had never came that hard before. Not even with her favorite vibrator at home. She couldn't even imagine how good it would feel when he was actually inside her.

Jamie felt her tense around him and took her moaning as a signal that he had made her cum. It turned him on so much that he had been able to bring her to this, just by touching her. He had done this, to a complete stranger, in minutes. All on his own. He continued to thrust and grind against her, and he was almost there but he couldn't quite reach it. He pulled his groin back, he would fix it himself later, she didn't need to just sit there while he tried to work himself out. He refocused on her mouth and she kissed him back but then shoved her hand down his pants and began stroking him fervently. He moaned into the kiss and Jenny smiled. She could tell he liked this, and she wanted to make him feel as wonderful as he had made her stroked and pulled against him again and again growing in speed until finally he couldn't stand it anymore. He shuddered and leaned in against her nearly collapsing, but remembering he was the one keeping her up, and if he fell she would as well. They continued to kiss, pressed against one another she never wated to leave this place, this feeling, and neither did he.

She lowered her leg and finally felt she had enough support to let go of the bar. Her hands grabbed his head. One running it's finger through his hair and the other guiding his mouth onto her neck as she turned them so she was no longer against the wall. God he had the mouth of a god. She nearly opened her eyes, but decided against it. She didn't want to ruin the experience. He kissed along down her neck, first sloppy kisses like he had done with her mouth. But then he slowed down. He wanted to make this last. He left small short kisses all down her neck then slowly they got bigger and longer. Agonizingly slow she thought. He began to nibble on her neck and it sent tingles down her spine. Finally he rejoined her mouth and their tongues battled out hungrily for a champion. He was in control again. He held her head closely, with the strength she loved.

Finally he kissed her once more then drew back slowly. He was going to ask if she wanted to get out of this place, and find somewhere a little more "private". She stopped confused, and a little sad. Why did it have to end. They separated fully and both opened their eyes slowly in a drunken lustful haze. Her smile was wide and charming when she looked across from her to see her twin brothers eyes staring back at her. He opened his eyes slightly before her and was trying to process the face, he was so drunk, but he knew it looked familiar from somewhere. Oh god, it was his sister.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" they both screamed in unison. For a solid five minutes they both screamed in a mixture of "aahh" and "eww".

"HOLY SHIT" Jamie muttered under his breath trying to calm himself down. He had just made out with his sister. His twin sister. And he had liked it. He liked it a lot. Oh god, what was wrong with him. She had made him cum, he had made her cum. He had just had public visible, clothed sex with his sister, and yet his erecting was still twitching to come back.

"YOU KISSED ME!" Jenny screamed at her twin brother in horror.

"Hold on. What? I kissed you. I seem to remember I was the one who was pounced on. You kissed me"

"Not even" she screeched back at him. She knew she had instigated the kiss. But that was beside the point. She stomped away to find a bathroom and go rinse her mouth out with soap.

She entered the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was flushed and oh god. Was that what she thought it was. She had a large purple hickey right on the side of her neck, courtesy of her brother's mouth. Ewwww. Her brother's mouth. The grossest part was when she felt the bruise she remembered how amazing his mouth had felt there. He really was an amazing kisser. That was the hottest kiss she'd ever had, and oh god, he had rubbed his dick against her, she had held it, and stroked it, and she had liked it. Wanted more of it, needed more of it. He had made her cum. Ewwwww. Why was she still aroused when thinking of her brothers lips. Something was seriously wrong here.


	2. Chapter 2

**(I think it goes without saying that Jenny does not end up with Coop in this story)**

It had been 3 weeks since they got back from Europe. And after the excitement of the trip died down things had gotten weird between them again. They refused to talk about it or acknowledge it after that night. Other than Coop making fun of them that morning directly after. Apparently Scotty and Coop had seen them, but thankfully it sounded as if they had just seen the ending. Not the part where her hand had been down his pants. Scotty had decided to spend the summer exploring while Mieke was on her cruise thing, and Coop was doing God knows what. Jamie's Frommer's gig wouldn't start for at least another month. This left Jamie and Jenny alone in town with only each other to hang out with. But after that night they could barely stand to be in the same room together, let alone hangout by themselves.

"Don't forget to feed the cat" their mother told Jenny before heading for the door.

Jenny nodded not paying attention then turned "Wait what? Why?" she asked.

"I told you last week. Your father and I are visiting your Aunt for the weekend. We'll be back Monday, you and your brother behave."

At the mention of her twin Jenny's eyes grew large with embarrassment. She didn't want to be in a house alone with him for the weekend."Wait no, but.."

"But what? I told you about this a week ago. Now I'm leaving, don't forget about the cat."

"I won't forget the cat" Jenny groaned leaning back into the couch. Great.

Jamie walked out from his room and plopped down on the couch closer than they had sat the entire weeks they'd been back. "Was that the door?" he said as he sat. Jenny looked over at her brother uncomfortably and he immediately remembered, he stood up and sat on a chair opposite the room.

They sat tensely quiet for a moment. "Okay, this is ridiculous" Jenny finally said.

"What?" Jamie replied trying to ignore the situation.

"This. The awkwardness. We're twins we're going to have to see each other for the rest of our lives. We can't just let one bad drunken accident make it awkward to be around each other forever." She said moving to sit closer to her brother trying to bridge a little of the weird aura in the room. "I mean besides, it's not like it meant anything. It was just a drunken mistake"

"Yeah a drunken mistake. It could have happened to anyone" Jamie agreed.

"Exactly. It's not like we knew. To us we were just making out with a hot random European stranger." She dared only mention the kissing because there was no way the other stuff could be so easily dismissed.

"Yeah."

"Exactly."

"Exactly."Jamie repeated

"So.." Jenny tried to think of something else they could talk about to forget all this. "want to watch a movie?"

 **...About An Hour Or So Later...**

They had decided to watch a scary movie. Jenny had wanted a comedy and Jamie had wanted to watch a documentary, but horror was for some reason a common ground between the two polar opposites. They were now sitting right next to each other on the couch like they had done so many times as children. The bowl of popcorn seated in Jamie's lap and Jenny holding the majority of a blanket only letting a small portion rest on Jamie's leg. While to some this may have looked intimate, the twins thought nothing of it, this is exactly how they have always acted. If it wasn't weird then, it shouldn't be weird now. Jenny reached her hand into her brothers lap grabbing some popcorn and bringing it to her lips. A side character in the movie was walking down a dimly lit hallway.

"Don't do it." Jenny said talking to the movie. "You know there can't be anything good around that corner. Don't do it, just turn around" She urged the fictional character.

The girl stepped around the corner and the killer leapt out stabbing her on the ground. "AAAAGH" Jenny screamed leaping back into the couch towards her brothers arm pulling the blanket over her eyes.

The sudden outburst had cause Jamie to throw the popcorn about the floor. He looked down, his sister's head was leaned against his upper arm just beneath his shoulder. She lowered the blanket and looked up into her brother's eyes. Suddenly there was a mist about the room. An aura of that back in that club months ago. They looked into each other's eyes and the only thing they could see or hear was the other, the rest of the world seemed to have disappeared. No one could tell who moved first it happened so fast. They both leaned forward closing the gap between the moths.

Jamie grabbed his sister's head and kissed her filled with need. Jenny grabbed his arms pulling him forward so that he was lying on top of her on the couch while they kissed.

For a while they just laid that way; devouring the others lips with their own. Jamie was positioned over Jenny, his hand placed on her inner thigh pressing it open slighty, and the other by her head being used to hold up his body weight so he didn't crush her. Jenny had wrapped her legs around him opening a gap between her legs for Jamie to rest.

She began to move her hands down his chest pulling at the buttons of his shirt. Who wore a button up to lounge around the house? She moved slowly but finally the last button popped open. She pushed it down the sides of his arms and he removed his hand from her thigh to let the sleeve drop completely. When he replaced his hand he put it on her stomach just below the line of her tank top which was already hiked up a bit. His hands were warm. His thumb slipped under her shirt and slowly made his way up her stomach, taking her shirt with it. Too slowly she thought. Their mouths separated and she pushed him up for a moment. He sat up between her legs with a confused look.

"Just take it off dude." Jenny said angrily toward her brother as she grabbed the bottoms of her shirt and pulled it over her head. His eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped as her fully exposed chest was revealed. She smirked at the dopey look on her brothers face. Jenny sat up to be face to face with her brother.

"You wanna touch them?"

He nodded profusely and reached his hand forward to cup her breast. Her boobs were larger then he had ever noticed. Not that he had ever really looked before. He stroked her nipple with his thumb lightly and she leaned her head backwards with a moan.

She watched his face as he looked down at her chest. Enough was enough, she grabbed the side of his face and began to kiss him again. She pushed him backwards so he was laid down on the other end of the sofa. She followed him as the both fell on the cushions. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her flush against his chest, as her fingers moved through his hair.

She broke the kiss again and he groaned in frustration. She got up from her position of lying on him.

"Wha-" He tried to ask her what she was doing. He really hoped she hadn't come to her senses and was leaving. This felt too good to be over so soon.

"Shh" She cut him off pressing her finger against his lips.

She stood up only to get back on to him. This time she straddled his hips and leaned back down. She gave him one chaste kiss before sitting back up. She rested her hands on his stomach and leaned backwards angling her body downwards on to his erection.

Was he in heaven? He thought, he must be in heaven. A hot shirtless girl was straddling him and grinding on his erection. Granted the hot girl was his twin sister. But he honestly could care felt that same passion and need he'd felt that night in the club, but somehow it was more now that he knew her face. Knew her. All thoughts like this should have vanished when he thought about his sister, but for some reason knowing only made him want her more.

She moved her hands down to his zipper and began to pull down. He wiped some sweat from his forehead. How was he already sweating so much? She slid his jeans down and cupped him through his underwear. She laughed as he groaned and threw his head backwards. She lowered his underwear to reveal his fully erect penis. It was bigger than she'd thought. Sure she'd held it before, but seeing it especially now that it was freed of all it's coverings, this hadn't been what she'd imagined. And honestly since that night she;d been imagining it a lot.

She grabbed him and began to stroke his length slowly. He moaned louder and louder as she continued to stroke. She was moving agonizingly slow.

He'd had enough. He grabbed her arms and flipped them around so they had fallen on the floor. There was that dominant side she remembered from the club. He leaned down to kiss her again but moved to her neck. She moaned as he licked her skin above her collar bone. While kissing her he worked on unbuttoning her shorts. He slid them down so the two were now both completely naked. Had she been planning this the entire time, he thought? Wearing a tank top and short shorts, with no bra or underwear to sit with him around the house.

She whimpered when he stopped kissing her neck. He moved down her body and stopped right at the base of her stomach. He kissed the top of her inner thigh earning another whimper. He kissed along her entrance before finally plunging a finger in. She moaned out his name and reached a arm down to grasp the top of his head urging him to continue, he put in another finger. After pumping a few more times he began to suck on her clitoris.

After a few more minutes of this he moved his head up to the side of hers again. He laid a single kiss along the side of her neck before placing his lips by her ear.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked lightly while getting ready to position himself at her entrance.

"Definitely." She said barely audible. Jenny turned her head so they were face to face. "Now" she leaned forward to kiss him again.

With her last word he thrust forward. She nearly screamed from the mixture of pain and pleasure. He was bigger than any other guy she had been with.

He paused for a moment to adjust. This was the first time he'd ever had sex and he had to focus not to loose it too soon. He thrust again, but he was moving too slow for her comfort.

"Faster" she murmured out and he complied.

He thrust in again and again, harder each time. God she felt incredible. God he felt incredible. She had only been with 2 other guys but he was definitely the best. He was assertive and strong and she loved it. She was grabbing his face; their tongues battling it out for dominance. He won again like he always did. She liked this side of him, and even more she liked that she was the only one to see it. To the rest of the world Jamie was timid and well mannered and she was the impulsive strong one. But in her, together, he was in charge, and she liked it.

She could tell he was going slow for her sake but she didn't care. She pulled at his side and flipped them around so she was no straddling his waist sitting above him. He looked up at her with large eyes and she thrust down on him again. This position made him fill her to the brim. She was sat down flush against him and she grinded forward and back before raising herself slowly and slamming down on him again. She did this every time. Every time she came down she moved him around fully inside her before taking him out slightly and thrusting herself back onto him again to repeat the process.

She was driving Jaime mad, it took everything in him not to cum every time she moved, but he wanted to make sure she came first. She pounded on top of him time and time again gaining speed and rhythm with each thrust. His hands were around her waist guiding her. Periodically he would hear a whimper escape her mouth but other then that they were silent except for the sound of skin slamming against skin. Jenny was leaning back with her head towards the ceiling and her eyes closed trying to experience every part of her brother. Jamie did the opposite. He kept his eyes open the entire time, never letting his gaze escape her form. One of his hands held her waist, guiding her thrusts, and the other cupped one of her breasts rubbing and pinching her nipple at times. His eyes moved back and forth from her body to her breasts, but they primarily stayed on her face. Her expression was pure ecstasy, and her face was glistening with seat, that only made her more beautiful. He couldn't believe this was happening to him right now.

Jenny fell down on him with one last thrust and it pushed her over the edge, she screamed his name. She dug her nails into his chest and fell onto him as she calmed from the high. Knowing she had released Jamie quickly flipped them so that he lay over her again and began to thrust. It only took a few pounds before he was done as well. He groaned in pleasure as he released himself into his sister. He kissed her softly as he continued to ride out both of their orgasms slowly letting all their sensitive nerves stimulate for the last time riding out their waves of pleasure before he pulled away.

They separated and sat side by side leaning against the couch. A few minutes passed as they caught their breath and realized what they'd just done.

"So that just happened" Jamie said awkwardly.

"Yup" Jenny responded immediately.

"That was probably a mistake right?" Jamie asked.

"Yes definitely."

"But we're doing it again right?"

"Yes definitely." She responded before turning to kiss her twin again.

The next morning Jenny woke up on the floor naked beside her equally naked brother. They were both a sticky mess along with the floor they'd have to clean. They had fallen asleep at some point after the third, or was it the fourth time they'd pleasured each other. Jamie was laid out flat on his back with a pillow from the couch under his head. Jenny had fallen asleep with her arm wrapped around the top of his chest and her leg atop his. She was nestled against his body, with his arm holding her close against her back and her head resting between his chest and his neck. Her eyes opened to a brown spotted ball of fur sitting across from her face staring her in the eyes. After a second to register her surroundings she realized it was their cat. Fuck, she'd forgotten to feed the cat.


End file.
